


【海城】暗戀-番外（中篇）

by Yorkshire04



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 11:39:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17980628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yorkshire04/pseuds/Yorkshire04
Summary: 有人跟我說lof上的圖檔點不開所以貼來ao3了....（但這篇明明沒有該屏蔽的東西啊...只有社長不規矩偷摸而已（毆）ps：中篇是正文(一)～(三)的海馬視角





	【海城】暗戀-番外（中篇）

暗戀-番外（中篇）

 

 

真要說起來，海馬自己也不知道為什麼突然會對城之內有著這麼反常的友好態度，雖然他內心的確喜歡城之內，但在還沒擬定好完美的攻略計畫以及確定成功率為100%之前，海馬對城之內其實一直抱持著觀望的態度，不是不敢逾矩，而是怕貿然出手的話那些本來按捺好的情感會因為接觸對方而開始不受控制。

 

就像看似平淡但對海馬來說卻是充滿戲劇性的那晚一樣。

 

表面上看起來是海馬好心載了城之內一程並且大方的分享床鋪給對方，實際上是海馬在與城之內接觸過後一時壓抑不住感情，進而魯莽地做了些連自己都覺得突兀的舉動來強行拉近兩人之間的距離。

 

帶回房間、洗澡、換上同款式的浴袍以及那些暗示可以同床的曖昧對話，一切的一切海馬都是憑著本能在進行，那時腦中沒有所謂的計畫、只有想把城之內拐上床的猴急，雖然在城之內洗澡時有短暫的擔憂是否會造成反效果，但在裝睡的他邀約般的將床空出一半、而城之內也真的乖乖躺在他旁邊還跟自己道晚安時，那些無謂的擔憂反倒瞬間變成了一股股趨使他動手的勇氣。

 

解開城之內的浴袍腰帶、跨坐在他身上、雙手輕撫著他的身體，這一氣呵成的動作，海馬做起來不但不臉紅而且還絲毫不愧疚，因為早在城之內自己爬上這張床的當下，海馬就認定了其實城之內並沒有想像中這麼排斥他，而＂城之內不討厭他＂這認知簡直讓海馬內心瞬地一個歡騰，連做著那些已經構得上是犯罪行為的性騷擾時都莫名的底氣十足，完全忽略了不討厭並不等於喜歡這簡單的基本邏輯。

 

那時的他情緒高漲、意亂情迷，看著身下那睡得毫無防備的城之內，海馬鬼使神差的低下頭，打算吻上那形狀優美的頸項－

 

「海馬。」

 

城之內突如其來的叫喚讓海馬怔愣的睜圓眼，他一個激靈迅速的跳離開城之內的身上，內心那大紅色「GAME OVER」信號燈閃得他頭暈，他驚慌的有如偷東西被人當場抓包的犯人，上一秒的勢在必得，在下一秒發生危機時完全沒了底氣，平時冷靜的腦袋也因為心虛而失去了應付能力，只能結巴又斷續的思考著等等該如何跟城之內解釋這一切，身為跨國際企業的少年社長第一次感到如此緊張。

 

索性城之內只是在說夢話，並不是真的醒來，但這短暫幾秒的驚嚇體驗足以讓海馬清醒。

 

他到底在做什麼？對於方才的衝動行事，海馬除了不可置信外更多的是不甘心，明明對方的態度仍未明，但他居然因為內心產生的那股＂城之內也跟自己有著一樣心意＂的錯覺而失控，那個錯覺的來源還可能只是因為城之內今晚受到幫助而表現出的禮貌性＂好感＂。

 

太難看了，自己的感情與欲望竟然只因為城之內難得的小小友善對待而大爆發，彷彿被對方一個無意間的小舉動就牽動自身全部的情緒一般，總是自視甚高的海馬內心某種程度上實在不想承認在這段感情中自己居然屈於如此狼狽又劣勢的這個事實。

 

海馬深深的嘆了一口氣，將城之內身上的浴袍重新穿好、並將腰上的繫帶恢復原狀順便幫他蓋上棉被後，就逕自走去浴室沖了個冷水澡，最後到了靠窗的那組真皮沙發椅上倒頭睡去。

 

那是個被之後的城之內當成＂與海馬巧遇＂的小確幸夜晚，但對海馬來說，卻是個折騰又無比難熬的無眠深夜。

 

＿＿＿

 

值得慶幸的是，在那晚過後，城之內似乎發現到了總是出現在彼此周遭這件事，相同的作息、相同的上下班路線，在城之內查覺到這個巧合後，那雙透澈的珀色眼眸每一天似乎都會下意識的尋找著自己，就跟一年前的自己一樣。

 

這一年多來不斷注視著的遲鈍身影總算發現兩人異常頻繁的生活同步率讓海馬有些欣慰，而且城之內不像一年前的自己那樣消極，除了每天心照不宣地彼此用眼神互相問候外，他更是積極的開始搭話，海馬訝異著城之內的主動示好，想追求的人自己靠了過來，這對海馬來說簡直是件求之不得的事。

 

還沒喜歡上城之內之前，海馬一直覺得城之內在武藤遊戲那夥人中是個醒目到讓人厭煩的存在，聒噪的聲音、誇張的動作及輕浮的態度，看是光著就覺得煩膩，以前海馬會對城之內看不順眼有一半也是因為這樣，不管什麼時候看城之內都是一副起鬨打鬧的模樣，腦袋像是沒裝東西每天過著猴子一樣的無憂生活。

 

但實際跟這個人相處過後才知道並不是如此，城之內是個很活潑的自來熟，除了在剛開始跟自己搭話時表現的有些戰兢外，跟他和平共處的這段時間，城之內對他完全沒有高中時期那種水火不容的姿態，眼神相對時，城之內不是笑著打招呼就是小跑步到自己面前主動示好聊天，見面時總是笑容以對、熱情的向自己分享生活中的點滴。

 

對海馬來說，城之內那彷彿套交情的熱絡是出乎他意外的＂驚喜＂，他完美的「追犬計畫」的第一步就是製造好感並接近城之內，但這第一步卻讓海馬卡關卡了將近一年，畢竟以前最看不起城之內的人就是他、最會擠兌城之內的人也是他，除非城之內是個被嘲諷輕視還能感受到快感的被虐狂，不然連海馬本人都想不出能讓城之內對自己有任何好感的理由。

 

現在他的關卡障礙被城之內本人先行闢了一條通道，海馬理所當然的趁著這個勢頭開始主動在他下班時載他回宿舍，雖然沒有口頭上的承諾，但幾次互相＂等車＂＂等人＂的舉動也讓兩人心照不宣的默認了這個約定，而彼此搭在一起的機會及時間也增加了。

 

城之內的笑是極富感染力的，每次看到那張舒展又溫暖的笑顏，海馬總是感覺自己從裡到外也跟著變得暖和，只要有城之內在的場合，彷彿連空氣中都飄著輕快的音符，心跳聲是最動聽的旋律，原來跟城之內的相處間少了劍拔弩張的對立後會是這樣子的？海馬打從內心享受著與城之內相處時那股莫名的舒暢感，

 

和城之內在一起的時光無疑是美好的，只是有一點令海馬十分在意，就是城之內似乎格外不擅長回應他的話，這樣的情況很明顯，只要不打斷他，城之內可以從容如流水般談論任何事，但只要自己說話或做回應，他的表情總是會先訝異一番，接著變得格外謹慎，彷彿下意識的擔心自己下一句話會破壞兩人之間和諧的氣氛。

 

海馬知道城之內在努力維持兩人之間的友好，但那小心翼翼的回話態度也讓海馬看得不是滋味，搞得好像他是個只要一踩就會爆炸的地雷一樣，他曾問過御伽，城之內高中時跟武藤遊戲那群人搭夥在一起時是否也是如此？

 

御伽只是哈哈大笑了幾聲後回道：「怎麼可能，城之內是出了名的大嘴巴、放砲王、不會讀空氣第一名，謹言慎行這檔事跟他沒緣啊哈哈哈。」接著用一臉曖昧的表情看著海馬，「城之內對朋友嘛，絕對不會是那種謹慎小心的態度，他擔心說錯話會惹你生氣什麼的心思，這你應該懂的吧？」

 

如果那時海馬能聽懂御伽的暗示，之後兩人或許會少走許多冤枉路，可惜當時的海馬還真沒讀懂御伽的話中話，他只是內心不斷腹徘，自己在城之內心中到底形象有多糟？糟到需要讓城之內這樣戒慎恐懼？

 

於是海馬也識時務的盡量噤口，反正聽城之內單方面的分享生活也挺不錯的，他喜歡城之內總是眉開眼笑的表情、也喜歡城之內帶給自己的那股生動又溫暖的感受，不管身體有多疲累、也不管遇到多糟心的事，只要城之內在他回家的這段路上待在他旁邊說說話就足以讓海馬緊繃的身心瞬間得到放鬆跟舒緩，也只有他在，海馬那顆因愛戀而不斷顫動的心才能得到些許安慰。

 

在那小小的黑暗車廂裡，城之內就是他夜晚的太陽，不斷的提供他和煦的陽光以及心靈的滋潤，跟城之內在一起是舒服的，也難怪武藤遊戲跟那個亡靈會這麼喜歡圍繞在城之內旁邊，連海馬都開始希望城之內能像這樣一直陪在他身邊。

 

只是變故來得太快，在某次城之內提及武藤遊戲時，海馬的腦子不知道是抽了什麼風，突然想起之前武藤遊戲在車上為了城之內而跟自己吵架時說過的一句話：

 

『海馬君，我希望你跟城之內君能好好相處，我不想要你們的未來會變得跟另一個我看到的那樣...』

 

當時的海馬對武藤遊戲這句話沒什麼特別大的想法，但現在仔細一想突然發現似乎隱藏了什麼信息，武藤遊戲的意思是什麼？他跟城之內的未來怎麼了？那個亡靈又到底看到了什麼？海馬不斷推敲武藤遊戲想表達的意思，但腦中卻一直閃過武藤遊戲說這句話時的遺憾表情，以及那充滿惋惜的語氣，使得海馬越想越在意，最後終於忍不住打了通跨國電話給遠在德國留學的武藤遊戲。

 

「你上次說那句話是什麼意思？」海馬一接通就直接跳過寒暄步驟，直接單刀直入問正題。

 

「啊？上次？」突然被質問讓遊戲完全沒有頭緒，他以為海馬可能是突然發神經想大翻舊帳，遊戲支吾了許久，怎麼想也想不起自己曾經有說了什麼失禮的話冒犯到這位大社長，直到海馬等得不耐煩直接說出了那句原話後，遊戲才恍然大悟的「喔那個啊...」了一聲。

 

遊戲在電話中沉默了一會，接著緩緩問道：「海馬君，你還記得千年首飾嗎？」

 

「伊西斯那條一點都不科學的首飾？記得。」海馬冷回。

 

遊戲沒有在意海馬的冷淡回應，像是意料之內般逕自說道：「其實另一...亞圖姆說，不知道為什麼，那個首飾曾經顯示過你跟城之內的畫面。」

 

「我...跟城之內的畫面...？」海馬在複誦著這句話時，突然開始心跳加速。

 

「嗯，亞圖姆說他看到的畫面有2個，一個是你將城之內壓在地上打的畫面，另一個是城之內離開童實野的畫面。」

 

「...」電話另一端的海馬沒有回應，但從異常沉重的呼吸聲可以聽得出他似乎在壓抑著怒氣。

 

「我跟亞圖姆曾經討論過那2個畫面代表的意思，我們在猜想...可能是未來城之內做了什麼事惹你生氣而你動手打了他，因為城之內很喜歡童實野所以一定不會自己離開，最大的可能就是被你趕...」

 

「胡扯！我怎麼可能會打他！我怎麼可能趕他離開！」遊戲還沒說完，海馬幾乎是用吼的回道：「真是愚蠢！那種非科學的神器預言能代表什麼！武藤遊戲你居然將這種無稽之談套弄在我身上！你簡直太荒謬了！」

 

面對海馬的怒氣，遊戲只是笑笑的說：「嗯，其實我也是不相信這個猜測，因為海馬君是個善良的人，雖然討厭城之內君但也絕對不會做出這種事。」遊戲說完後停頓了一會，接著話峰一轉：「我聽御伽說，海馬君跟城之內君最近關係有變好了吧？」

 

「...」海馬沉默，但內心在大罵御伽的多嘴。

 

遊戲當海馬默認了，於是語氣輕快愉悅道：「這樣很好，因為千年首飾畢竟是千年神器，會出現那些畫面絕對有它的意義在，但如果海馬君能跟城之內君照這樣好好相處的話絕對不會發生那些衝突的，城之內君對朋友是傾盡全力的好，他現在將海馬君當成朋友對待所以一定不會...」

 

「誰他媽是他的朋友！」

 

還沒等對方說完，海馬憤怒的直接掛了電話，接著發洩似的將手機用力摔在桌上。

 

去你的！這都什麼跟什麼啊？不問還好，問了之後心情變更糟，先說那個首飾做的什麼破爛預言，他海馬瀨人現在這麼稀罕城之內，根本巴不得將城之內綁在身邊24小時帶著走，結果現在卻跟他說總有一天你會打他甚至將他趕離童實野？這是在污辱自己的感情嗎？

 

他跟城之內之間的相處早已不同往日，以前看城之內最不順眼的時候也不曾有過動手打他的念頭，現在彼此關係良好當然更不可能去傷害他，而且也沒理由將他趕走，海馬打從心底不相信千年首飾的預言，但曾經跟伊西斯對戰過的他其實最曉得那個神器所顯示的畫面到底是真是假，雖然當時並未如伊西斯預知的結果敗北，但海馬仍記得那場比賽中被伊西斯利用神器力量而準確猜中的每一個環節。

 

再來說那個讓海馬糟心的朋友論，比起怪力亂神的千年預知，海馬發現武藤遊戲說的那句「他現在將你當成朋友對待」對自己的衝擊更大，他一點都不想當城之內的朋友，也不想只被他當成朋友，但如果城之內現在對自己的一切親切與示好全都是因為他想交朋友呢？

 

海馬輕搖搖頭，那晚城之內的所有舉止讓海馬拒絕承認這個猜測。

 

那個看得他心緒大亂的露骨視線、那雙帶著期待與挽留的珀色眼眸、因為自己幾句話而變得通紅的白淨臉龐、還有那光是摸手就讓城之內全身竄起高溫的接觸...海馬才不相信也不願相信這是對朋友的正常反應，至少在海馬眼裡看起來，那晚城之內的樣子是害羞大於尷尬，他眼裡透露出的欲望絕對不只是想跟自己交朋友。

 

海馬一直是個有自信的人，他相信自己的判斷，但武藤遊戲的話卻讓他莫名的感到不安。

 

「可惡...」海馬緊握著拳，他本該對這種非科學的事嗤之以鼻，也本該對自己有信心，但越來越多的疑問卻讓他內心深處不受控的動搖，越理越亂的心情困擾了海馬一整天，他既不想相信那些預言、也找不到能夠宣洩心中那股疑惑不安的方法，最後只好將這一切全部歸肇到亞圖姆身上，內心幼稚的怨懟著那個亡靈沒事看什麼千年首飾。

 

當晚的城之內搭著他的便車，看著依舊在他面前笑顏逐開的城之內，海馬覺得自己一整天積淤下來的陰霾瞬間得到安慰，他清澈爽朗的聲音如三月的暖陽，將海馬躁動不停的情緒慢慢平復，海馬看著眼前那雙純淨明亮珀色眼眸，下意識喚了一聲：「城之內。」

 

本來開心說著今天中午學校餐廳的咖哩飯超好吃的城之內聽到海馬低沉的叫喚時瞬間噤聲，他緩緩的轉頭，用一副期待但又緊張的神情回望海馬。

 

海馬很想問城之內究竟是以什麼心態接近自己，但看城之內那戰戰兢兢的模樣後反而問不出來，他淡道：「算了，沒什麼。」

 

海馬閉起雙眼，將臉撇向一邊，沒看到身旁城之內露出的那雙既失望又落寞的暗淡眼神。

 

＿＿＿

 

心裡的不痛快讓海馬更加埋首在工作上，他加快次元領域裝置的建造作業，除了去找亞圖姆解決長久已來的積怨以外，他還想當面問問他那狗屁預知的事，在此同時，海馬樂園在美國的工程也即將進入最後完工階段，為了能就近處理樂園開幕時的一切臨時問題，海馬打算短居美國一段時間。

 

這消息也不知道怎麼傳出去的，御伽聽到後也只是笑笑的調侃海馬：「短居？多短啊？我賭一定不超過一個月。」因御伽所在的開發室就位於童實野大學，開發室員工聊著聊著就傳到一些平常愛關注海馬消息的學生耳裡，傳言因此而起，一些地方小報也煞有其事的登載這消息，最後連城之內都知道了這件事。

 

那一晚，城之內反常的沒有見到他就打開話匣子，連在車上都異常沉默，海馬疑惑城之內的不對勁，畢竟在這段和平相處的時間裡，城之內從不曾在他面前明顯擺出心情不佳的樣子，這次可是頭一遭，海馬不知怎的有點興奮，他完全不介意城之內在他面前鬧些小脾氣，比起總是看到他開朗陽光的一面，海馬更傾向於能偶爾聽到他的抱怨、他的煩惱。

 

而藏不住心思的城之內果然在下車前自己先全盤說出，他抱怨海馬為什麼連要到美國都不跟他說，他抱怨海馬為什麼沒向他提起要去找亞圖姆的事，他抱怨海馬明明很常見面但為什麼總是沉默不語。

 

城之內說出這些抱怨時眼圈微微通紅，一副委屈的模樣讓海馬看了莫名欣喜，他看得出來城之內十分在意他，那渴望自己能夠給予回饋的熱切眼神透露著求而不得的哀愁，海馬深信，這絕對不是對普通朋友應該有的眼神。

 

於是海馬反過來追問城之內，從聽見武藤遊戲那糟心的朋友論到現在，海馬心裡的不安與猜測沒有一刻是停止的，他急於想知道城之內的心意，他需要一些力量來支撐他的信念，所以他用暗示性的問句引導著城之內，雖然結果可能不如預期般美好，但他還是希望能從城之內嘴裡聽到他對自己在意的真正想法。

 

只是問到最後終究得到一句理直氣狀：「我當你是朋友、朋友之間會在意這些本來就很正常！」的回覆。

 

當下聽到這句話時，海馬其實是有些懵的，他心想，如果城之內只把他當朋友的話，那為什麼總是對自己露出那種期盼的眼神，又為什麼總是對自己的一舉一動有著曖昧性的追隨？但他又想，城之內是那種能為了朋友入火場、沉海底甚至連命都可以不要的人，跟賠命似的友情證明比起來，城之內對他的那些複雜的小眼神小舉動小反應還真的算不了什麼。

 

為什麼會認為城之內也喜歡你？只是因為他目光不時透露出的好感嗎？還是那不經意出現的羞澀態度呢？如果這樣就算動心的話，那被他捨命相救無數次的武藤遊戲不就最有資格與他互訂終身了？海馬腦中突然出現一道熟悉的嘲諷聲，那是兩年前還沒喜歡上城之內的，自己的聲音。

 

武藤遊戲說的沒錯，城之內真的只當他是朋友，海馬感受到的那些＂城之內對自己是不同於朋友＂的錯覺，就只是單方面一股腦的強烈愛戀在得到對方一絲好感時所產生的自作多情，城之內的目光很正常，舉止很正常，所有的反應都很正常，全都是自己會錯意而過度解讀罷了。

 

海馬有一瞬間腦袋是空白的，他有些忘了自己說了什麼，只記得城之內在聽到他的話後那倏地慘白的臉色，以及那雙彷彿被刺傷的哀悽眼神。

 

他知道城之內一直在避免兩人回到高中時彼此互相冷言惡語的相處情形，但現在的海馬已經無暇去顧及那些，他也沒必要去配合完成城之內的交友攻略，誰他媽想當你的朋友，以前不想，現在不想，未來也不想，他海馬瀨人一輩子都不想當城之內克也的朋友。

 

那個夜晚猶如分界線，從那晚過後，兩人關係不再熱絡，城之內開始躲著海馬，上下班繞道延時只為了錯開跟海馬的碰面或接觸，城之內明顯的閃避其實海馬全部看在眼裡，雖然有些後悔當時口不擇言導致與城之內間的關係如此僵硬，但這也證實了一件事，在沒了「交朋友」這層關係後，自己對城之內來說就是個避之唯恐不及的存在。

 

今晚的城之內依舊躲著他，海馬看著後照鏡中那隱身在轉角的身影，他有意將身子往巷子裡靠，但海馬仍捕捉到那探頭出來的一小塊金色腦袋，海馬輕嘆，故意藏身在黑暗中的城之內大概永遠不知道，在他海馬瀨人的眼中，自己有多麼的耀眼。

 

＿＿＿

 

海馬跟城之內的關係大抵來說已經回到了原點，城之內的刻意迴避與海馬越漸陰沉的臉色終於引起了中間人御伽的注意，他曾試探性的詢問海馬，但只得到一句「你，好好照顧他」的簡短回應，他敏銳的查覺到兩人大概是有了嫌隙。

 

不知道問題是出在哪一方時就得選邊站，御伽心想，先別說他跟KC簽訂的契約裡還明晃晃的掛著一條『照顧城之內克也』的條件，海馬再怎麼說也是與他利益最相關的直接雇主，如果趁這段時間好好表現絕對利大於弊，於是御伽狗腿的自告奮勇、大拍胸脯向海馬保證會在這段期間好好照顧城之內，絕對把他養的白白胖胖健健康康。

 

那段時間的御伽十足十的成了城之內最有力的依靠，期末報告做不完，御伽代勞；父親住院的費用付不出來，御伽代墊；父親打傷人的訴訟及和解相關事宜，御伽不僅幫忙請律師還陪城之內到處奔波，出錢又出力的模樣不只讓城之內很是感動，也讓即將去美國的海馬暫時放下了心。

 

在海馬出國的前一天下午，他打了通電話給御伽告知他會去美國處理海馬樂園的事，如果沒意外的話大概2個月後才會回來，他囑咐了御伽一些開發室的事情，臨掛電話前也不忘問城之內的狀況。

 

「他現在正在宿舍睡覺呢，你就不用擔心城之內了，我會好好照顧他的。」御伽口氣一貫的輕鬆，他人此時正在童實野內海的海面上，站在船頭甲板上吹著海風很是愜意。

 

海馬看了看手錶，下午5點多，這時候正常來說是城之內打工的時間，怎麼現在人會在宿舍？他問道：「他今天休假？」

 

「喔，他人不太舒服，今天請假了。」御伽照實回答。

 

「...他人不舒服？那你怎麼還在外面？」海馬聽著從話筒中傳來的陣陣海風聲，忍不住皺了皺眉頭，而電話另一端的御伽敏銳的察覺到海馬明顯帶著責備的語氣，連忙回答：「不是、老大，城之內那只是小感冒，他說休息睡一覺就好，你總不會是希望我在旁邊陪他睡覺吧？」

 

「你敢？」

 

「我不敢啊，所以不就出來吹冷風了嘛。」御伽說完後，聽電話那端仍沒回應，於是又補充道：「哎說錯了，我應該說我對城之內完全沒那方面的心思，我只要見到他就自動和尚化，心如止心毫無波瀾，你可以放125萬個心，這樣行了嗎？」

 

海馬「哼」的一聲隨即掛掉電話，在御伽還在船上搖著頭若無其事的邊享受海風、邊訕笑海馬實在太過小心眼的同時，海馬早已因為不放心城之內而從KC趕到了宿舍。

 

事實證明海馬的擔憂是對的，他才剛打開門就聽到那虛弱又吃力的呼吸聲，他靠著城之內手機上微弱的燈光，一路摸黑走到他的床邊，還來不及看城之內的狀況，一隻泛著高溫的手就緊緊抓住了他，海馬順勢將城之內抱住的當下突然驚覺不對，這異常的體溫跟滾燙的身體，這根本是發高燒啊！

 

去你的御伽！去你的小感冒！去你媽的睡一覺就好！

 

海馬著急的一邊連絡醫生，一邊在內心咒罵還在外面吹海風的御伽，在等醫生的那段時間，躺在床上的城之內像是做惡夢般難受到不斷囈語，海馬有些心疼的撥了撥他的額髮，接著將手放在他發燙的額頭上，怎知才剛撫上，城之內緊閉的雙眼突然流下了眼淚。

 

海馬用姆指拭去了他的淚，但城之內淚水卻不間停的順著眼角一直滑下，死抓著海馬衣角的手不斷使力，海馬心想城之內可能在害怕什麼，於是他雙手捧著城之內的臉，雙手姆指溫柔的擦拭掉他的淚，額頭也輕靠在他滾燙的額上，雙唇近的幾乎快相碰，海馬安撫般的輕聲對城之內說：「別哭，別怕，我會陪你...」

 

海馬的聲音彷彿有魔力般，城之內在悶哼了一會後就沉沉睡去，醫生趕來時量了下溫度，看到溫度計顯示39度半的瞬間，海馬想弄死御伽的心都有了，要是他沒來的話城之內還不知道會燒成怎樣，看著城之內虛弱無力的模樣，海馬的眼神盡是掩藏不住的擔憂。

 

那一晚，海馬眼也不闔一下的細心照料城之內，擦汗喂藥樣樣來，每隔一段時間就量體溫，直到降到常溫時才鬆口氣，海馬看著城之內身上那潮乎乎的襯衣，本來純粹只是想幫他換件乾爽的衣服，但等到將衣服扒光時，海馬那單純換衣的意念卻突然邪化了。

 

被汗打濕的金髮因頭微側的緣故而掩蓋住半邊臉龐，從臉頰到頸部透著因高燒而顯得紅潤的色彩，微啟的小嘴勻稱的發出輕微的呼吸聲，現在的城之內比留宿那晚還要更風情萬種。

 

海馬舔了舔唇，他撐起城之內的身子，隨即輕咬住城之內白皙的頸項，聽到那聲若有似無的輕吟後，瞬間被點燃慾念的海馬猛的將城之內緊抱住，像隻飢餓已久的野獸般失控的不斷大力舔咬著身下那片滑膩的肌膚，此時的海馬腦中直浮現城之內躲著他的畫面，想起那一次次扎得他心臟疼的刻意迴避。

 

「你想躲我？我可沒打算就這樣放過你。」海馬喘著氣自言自語，接著報復般的加深嘴上侵咬的力道，執拗的在城之內身上留下一點一點的印記。

 

不知道是壓抑太久還是真的豁出去，海馬的動作比起上次更為粗暴，他不加掩飾的激烈貪索著城之內的身體，大手不安份的伸進城之內的褲子裡撫摸了幾下光滑的大腿後，就朝腿中間疲軟的性器大力揉捏，而睡夢中的城之內除了皺著眉迷糊的嗯啊幾聲外，軟綿無力的身子根本無法反抗海馬為所欲為的逗弄。

 

就在房內春色愈增時，門外突然傳來感應器開鎖的聲音。

 

「我回來了城之.....臥槽！！！！」

 

吹完海風回到宿舍的御伽一進房間就撞見這衝擊的一幕，半裸的城之內的微微仰首著，露出一截美好的頸部線條，而埋首在那片頸項不斷啃咬著身下肌膚的男人正是海馬，而他正用一雙被情欲與憤怒染的血紅雙眼死瞪著來人。

 

發現自己撞破海馬好事的御伽臉色從通紅瞬間變慘白，他嗚哇一聲後立刻連滾帶爬的邊朝門口奔去邊大喊：「對對對對對對對對不起！！！！！！！你們繼續、我、我立刻走！！！」說完後還不忘幫海馬帶上門。

 

正當門外的御伽內心不斷哀嚎選錯時間回來時，海馬後腳就跟著走出門外，御伽還來不及腳底抹油閃人，就被一把抓住後領口。

 

以為會被臭罵一頓的御伽縮著脖，腦子不停運轉想著怎麼跟海馬解釋這只是意外啊他也是關心城之內才回來所以不能扣他的投資金云云，但海馬意外的沒跟他計較，只是不鹹不淡地責備幾句後就囑咐御伽要仔細照顧剛發燒才退的城之內，接著頭也不回的離開宿舍，清冷的臉上完全沒了方才被壞了好事時的羅剎樣。

 

慶幸逃過一劫的御伽鬆了一口氣，只是海馬離開時的背影卻讓他內心五味雜陳，到底是該白眼海馬那連城之內生病都不放過的禽獸度，還是該佩服海馬那種肉都吃進嘴裡了居然還捨得放生的自制力？

 

看似霸道控制的愛，實際上卻是如臨深淵般小心謹慎，御伽第一次有了＂原來那個海馬談起戀愛來也跟普通人一樣＂的想法。

 

御伽無奈的邊笑邊搖頭，而正當他轉身想進房間休息時，手機突然跳出一道訊息提示音，他隨手拿起來一看，寄件人海馬，訊息內容只有四個字：「去外面睡」。

 

御伽低聲咒罵了句＂我靠＂，海馬當城之內是天仙啊？就說老子比高速公路還直了，還防他防成這樣算什麼？御伽當下決定收回前言，去你的普通人，海馬瀨人這多疑又小心眼的偏執男跟「普通」這兩個字絕對一輩子搭不上邊。

 

被海馬喜歡上到底是好事還是壞事？還沒在一起就這副德性了，要是城之內日後真的被海馬追到手了那不知道該有多可怕，御伽看向房間內的城之內，眼神多了份同情。

 

促結良緣跟賣友求榮果然只有一線之隔啊，御伽心想。

 

tbc  
____


End file.
